Better juice than never
by dash-hadoukyuu
Summary: Inui has a prototype formula of an inui juice... it may not knock you out but....


**BETTER JUICE THAN NEVER**

One sunny day...

"What!? This is the last bus stop??" 

"Yes, you must get off the bus sir."

It was Akaya Kirihara, he over slept and ended up at the last bus stop which is near Seishun Gakuen.

"Shocks... Hmm.. I guess I'd pay a visit then..." Kirihara said to himself.

He went inside the campus and noticed that there is some sort of school activity going on.

"What is going on here? Some sort of festival or something??" he said.

There was a campus fair ongoing that day.. What good timing for him.

"Why wont you get in? Quit standing on my way." somebody said to him from behind.

"Who said that??" Kirihara replied and turned around to look.

"A-Atobe!? What are you doing here!?"

"I was invited here, its normal for me to be invited in occassions" Atobe said in return. "Right Kabaji?" he added.

"Yes" Kabaji who is beside him replied.

"Well I'll go in anyway. See yah" Kirihara said.

He went to see what is in the booths. He saw Fuji..

"Ei Fuji, wazzup??" he asked.

"I'm selling these..." Fuji replied and showed him his apples.

"Oh! Nice apples you got there. Fuji apples eh?" Kirihara said. I'll take a look at the others."

He went to see the other booths.

"HORA HORA BURNING!!!!!!! KAWAMURA SPECIAL SUSHI!! BUY NOW!!!" Taka said while blowing fire like a dragon.

"Whoa! That is burning." he continued on walking..

"Hoi hoi! Kirihara-kun? I'ts nice to see you! Wanna buy some Moon Cake specially made by the golden pair!" Eiji said to him.

"You will like it!" Oishi added.

"Hmm.. ok I'll take one." Kirihara bought one.

He continued to walking and looking on other booths..

"Looking for something to drink?" a guy with flashing glasses said.

"Umm. Yeah... what do you got there?" Kirihara asked.

"Here you go. Um.. Please pay first before drinking.:One sunny day...

"What!? This is the last bus stop??"

"Yes, you must get off the bus sir."

It was Akaya Kirihara, he over slept and ended up at the last bus stop which is near Seishun Gakuen.

"Shocks... Hmm.. I guess I'd pay a visit then..." Kirihara said to himself.

He went inside the campus and noticed that there is some sort of school activity going on.

"What is going on here? Some sort of festival or something??" he said.

There was a campus fair ongoing that day.. What good timing for him.

"Why wont you get in? Quit standing on my way." somebody said to him from behind.

"Who said that??" Kirihara replied and turned around to look.

"A-Atobe!? What are you doing here!?"

"I was invited here, its normal for me to be invited in occassions" Atobe said in return. "Right Kabaji?" he added.

"Yes" Kabaji who is beside him replied.

"Well I'll go in anyway. See yah" Kirihara said.

He went to see what is in the booths. He saw Fuji..

"Ei Fuji, wazzup??" he asked.

"I'm selling these..." Fuji replied and showed him his apples.

"Oh! Nice apples you got there. Fuji apples eh?" Kirihara said. I'll take a look at the others."

He went to see the other booths.

"HORA HORA BURNING!!!!!!! KAWAMURA SPECIAL SUSHI!! BUY NOW!!!" Taka said while blowing fire like a dragon.

"Whoa! That is burning." he continued on walking..

"Hoi hoi! Kirihara-kun? I'ts nice to see you! Wanna buy some Moon Cake specially made by the golden pair!" Eiji said to him.

"You'll like it." Oishi added.

"Ok I'll take one" Kirihara said.

He continued on walking and suddenly he felt thirsty. He saw a booth with the sign "Juice" and approached it.

"Judging by your looks, you already lost 49 of your body fluids and needs to be replenished." the man on the booth said.

"Eh? Weird." kirihara said.

"Better have a drink here.. he is my super special Inui Juice. It's perfect for you." Inui said.

"Ok! I'm really thirsty."

"Please do pay before you drink" Inui added.

"Here" Kirihara paid and drank.

BLAG! Kirihara fell on the ground. Knocked out uncoscious.

"Another of those knocked out, I thought he can make it." Inui said.

"Poor guy..." Atobe said.

"I'll take on your juice, we'll see if it will affect me." Atobe Challenged Inui.

"Here you go." Inui gave him a glass of juice.

Atobe drank the juice... Nothing happened.

"A bitter juice, hmm.. with a little twist of lemon." Atobe said. "Nice juice. I could really knock out people, but not me. Right Kabaji?"

"Yes" Kabaji replied.

Atobe left and went home.

"Let's see if it wont affect you" Inui grinned. His glasses glowed like he has something off his sleeve.

As Atobe left... Inui is doing some calculations while waiting for some customers, Fuji approached him...

"Inui, what kind of juice did Atobe drank? It seems kinda weird... I think you gave him something different from what Kirihara-kun drank."

"Nice observation Fuji, you're right... it is different. It is my experimental Super Aozu-Akuzu body reducing juice..." Inui replied.

"Ehh? What do you mean by body reducing?" said Fuji.

"It makes your body loose some calories, that's all... well... at first it was... but something strange happened so i want to try it on him. A perfect specimen" explained Inui.

The other day, on Atobe's mansion, Atobe just woke up.

"What the heck? What happened with my clothes!?"

He realized that the problem was not on his clothes... it was he who shrank.

"Is that juice..." he said to himself.

"Kabaji!!" he called on.

"Yus?" Kabaji went to his room. Looking for Atobe..  
"Where are you?"

"Down here" Atobe replied.

Kabaji looked down. He was shocked! Atobe is shrank like he was a first year.

"What happened???" he asked.

"If I knew.. I already told you. I just woke up like this. I think this has something to do with Inui." Atobe replied.

They went to Seigaku immediately and looked for Inui. Ryoma saw them.

"Hey, big guy. What are you doing here? Where is your boss?" Ryoma asked.

"Umm.." Kabaji could'nt think of what to say.

He noticed Atobe behind him.

"The great Atobe, what happened to you? I thought you were taller than me?" Ryoma said to him.

"Don't annoy me. Where is Inui?"

"He'll arrive in a few minutes. Haha.. you shrank, maybe you shouldnt be called 'great' anymore."

"I told you not to get in my nerve... Wanna take me on?" Atobe challenged Ryoma.

"The D-court is there." Ryoma said.

They went to the court. Atobe gets to serve.

"That's... Tanhauser serve!" Ryoma said.

15-0

"I told you not to annoy me" Atobe grinned.

"..." Ryoma seemingly thinking.

"He I come again!"

Another tanhauser serve! But Ryoma was prepared this time, he moved far behind and he hit it! A return ace!

15 all

"So it really worked..." Inui just arrived.

"Inui!! Bring me back to normal!" Atobe rushed to him.

"I already prepared the antidote. The antidote was simply aozu." Inui said.

"A-aozu!?" Ryoma remembered that juice, it was the one who knocked out the regulars even Fuji who was believed immune to Inui juice.

"What with this aozu-thing Echizen?" Atobe asked.

"A small shot of it can knock you out for 12 hours, it really tastes...umm... err.. awful." Ryoma replied.

"In order to get back to your original state... You have to drink 500ml of aozu. Here." Inui, handing over the bottle of aozu.

After what he heard from Ryoma, Atobe seemed to be having second thoughts...

"A small shot? 12 hours? What more is this bottle??" Atobe said to himself.

"Err... BETTER JUICE THAN NEVER!!" Atobe shouted and drank the aozu.

"hehe.. I guess this can't knock me off.." he said. "Are you sure a-abou..." Atobe fell on the ground.

"I told you it knocks off anyone..." Said Ryoma.

"Well, it is 88 sure to work" Inui said. "Kabaji, you can take him home. He may be out for a week or two." he added.

"I hope that the last of aozu" Ryoma said.

"Mada mada dane.." Replied Inui, with his glasses glowing. "I'm developing a new formula... hope to have it soon."


End file.
